


Tiny Hands In Your Big Ones

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crying, Crying Harry, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dominant Louis, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Sappy, Sleeping Together, So Bear With me, i think, oh well, sleeping, teddy bear louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wakes up earlier than usual because he is starving. As he sits on the counter, Harry seems to think that Louis has left him. Then it all becomes sappy and fluffy and it makes my heart flutter. This is my first upload and attempt of a one-shot so yeah, thanks. xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Hands In Your Big Ones

Louis woke up at the sound of sweet snoring coming from the right of the bed.

Harry.

Louis tried to move, but Harry's dominant limbs were protecting him. Louis tried to escape, wiggling around, but Harry would only squeeze him closer to his chest.

"Harry please let me go." Louis whispered.

But, Harry wouldn't move a muscle. So Louis pried himself from his love bird. Harry didn't wake up, for his heavy sleeping habit didn't get disturbed. Louis got up from their bed, and put on the sweatshirt that was laying on top of Harry's office chair. At first, Louis thought it was his sweatshirt from yesterday, but when the sweatshirt flowed down almost to his knees, he let out an amusing, "oh".

He walked bare foot to the kitchen and opened the fridge. After searching around everywhere, he finally decided to eat cereal. Hopping onto the kitchen counter, he flicked on the television that hung over the kitchen table in front of him. He switched channels until he found something decent to watch. He started to eat his cereal and soon zoned into the program completely.

It was freezing, and the rain storm outside, didn't help, but made it worse. Louis was shivering, so he cocooned himself in Harry's sweatshirt. He started to indulge himself into a movie, until he heard hitched breathing, crying, and Louis' name being said repeatedly. He turned his head back and got a bit nervous. Suddenly, Harry came stumbling out of the hall with only his black boxers on. Hot tears flowing from his eyes down his cheeks.

"Harry, what's going on?" Louis asked in concern.

Harry snapped his head to where Louis was sitting, and ran toward him. Harry ran straight into Louis' arms and sobbed into his shoulder. Louis, completely baffled, only squeezed his tiny arms around his big muscular body, taking the chance to kiss him on his head having the advantage, at the moment.

"Honey, please stop crying, please tell me what's going on." Louis asked.

That only made Harry cry harder.

"Hey. Hey. Hey! Harry tell me what's going on right now!" Louis said dauntingly.

"Louis I-I thought you l-left me." Harry hiccuped.

"What?" Louis asked.

Harry raised his head from his boyfriend's shoulder, and Louis dried his tears.

"When you woke up, and tried to get out, you said to let you go, and you tried to leave so i hugged you tighter, because I don't want to lose you." Harry whimpered.

Louis didn't say anything.

He put Harry's head back into his shoulder, and hugged him incredibly tight.

"Louis, promise me you won't leave me. I love you to much."

"I love you too, i won't dare leave your side." Louis said.

He wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and grabbed Harry's face in his hands.

"I need you to stop crying, because seeing you like this makes me want to cry myself. Stop crying, okay?" Louis whispered.

Harry nodded his head and Louis dried his tears away with the sleeves of Harry's sweater. Louis told Harry how much he loved him and how much he cared for him, and Harry's tears seemed to vanish, like if they were never there. Louis rambled on and Harry just kept staring at him. Louis felt a rush of cold air hit his feet.

"Wait, aren't you cold?" he asked Harry.

Harry wrapped is arms tighter on Louis' waist.

"No." Harry lied.

"Nonsense Harry, it's freezing." said Louis.

"Fine then." Harry said with a cheeky smile.

Harry picked Louis up from the counter and carried him toward the couch. He gently put him on the couch of they're living room, and ran back to the room. Louis curled up on the couch, desperate for warmth.

Harry came back out with a big blanket on him like a cape. He ran to Louis like a little child. Louis laughed at how ridiculous his childlike boyfriend can be.

Harry, with the blanket on his back, he hovered over Louis on the couch. His lips lingering and teasing Louis'. The blanket was on Harry's back and Louis was under Harry, basically being covered by the blanket and his boyfriend. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. He simmered him down and kissed him with such passion, that it made him smile during the kiss. Louis giggled, and that made Harry crack up. Harry rested on his elbows and played with Louis' hair. Louis stared into Harry's eyes and started to rub his nose with Harry's.

"Is that my sweatshirt?" Harry said, cocking an eyebrow with a smirk.

Louis' cheeks got red out of embarrassment.

"I think you should borrow my clothes more often... it's sorta... cute." Harry stuttered, giving Louis a kiss on the cheek.

They both ended up watching sappy movies. Harry loved them, but Louis couldn't stand them. Louis snuggled up to Harry's chest every time a breeze came in. Harry would feel how cold he would get so he rubbed Louis' back and squeezed him tighter. They grabbed and stacked numerous blankets on top of themselves on the couch.

Louis played with Harry's chest and with his finger, he would trace the outlines of his many tattoos, and write phrases on his chest. Louis would sometimes even tap his arm to get Harry's attention, and then make a ridiculous face, and would make Harry laugh his arse off.

Harry would sometimes whisper a joke to Louis and he would laugh, but Louis would close his eyes and shake this head, thinking how ridiculous Harry could get, eventually releasing a chuckle.

The day would only get colder and the rain would pour even harder. Louis grabbed Harry's hand and entwined their fingers.

"This is how it should always be. Nobody leaving or fighting or anything of that sort." Louis whispered at Harry, looking into his eyes.

"How?" Harry looked at Louis a bit confused.

"My tiny hands in your big ones." Louis said, kissing Harry's knuckles.


End file.
